No f in' way
by Highrider
Summary: Tyson, Hillary and Kenny are in school when exchang students come and Hillary signs up Tyson to home one fo them. But what happens when she knows Kai and is pissed? OCRAY
1. New comer

What's up people! You are about to read my story for a sort payment of 19.95. JUST KIDDING! I want this to go on the record that I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters! I only own my OC and me alone. I hope you enjoy my story!

Summery: Tyson, Hillary and Kenny are in school when exchange students come and Hillary signs up Tyson and the gang for to home one of them. But what happens when she knows Kai and seems really pissed off at him? OC/Ray

"talking"

'thought'

Chapter 1 New Comer

"Tyson don't you think it would be cool to have someone new to stay with us?" A brunet asked a blue haired boy who was leaning back on his chair trying to finish up his math homework.

"No way Hillary! Besides they would get in our way of doing things." Tyson said writing as fast as he could before the 2nd period bell rings.

"What thing!" Hillary asked rising her voice a little at Tyson.

"You know things! We already have the guys staying at my house and we have to do series of hard training!" Tyson said.

"Skimming through T.V channels is not hard training Tyson." Hillary said.

"What ever Hillary. You can have someone free loading at your house you don't have to drag my down with you." Tyson said as the 2nd period bell rings and Tyson getting up to go to his next class.

"Huff." Hillary went up to the front desk to the sign up sheet and sign up Tyson for a buddy. 'That will show Tyson.'

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"I'm so glad that so many of you sign up for a exchange student. Now remember if I hear one complain you have detention for the rest of the year." The teacher threatened to her students.

"Now these will be your new buddies!" The teacher introduced when students had entered the classroom.

"Now this is Sophia Sy. She is from Pennsylvania from the USA and will be paired up with." The teacher was looking down the list of people.

"Tyson!"

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled across the room.

"Yes Tyson." The teacher said.

"I never sign up for that!" Tyson said defending him self.

"Your name is on the list get over it." The teacher said pointing him to sit down.

Sophia went over and sat next to Tyson. She had long brown hair down her mid back with blond streets. Was wearing a black sweatshirt with blue jeans. Was a good 5 ft 4 inches. Had dark brown eyeswith some red in them being eye line by black. She just close her eyes and had her arms cross not really caring about what was going on.

"Hillary this has you all over it!" Tyson whispered.

"Why on Earth would you say that?" Hillary said acting stupid to Tyson.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tyson and Hillarywere walking back to Tyson's house. They were fighting and yelling all the way there. Sophia was just listening to her CD player trying to drain them out.

"TYSON WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!" Hillary yelled at Tyson.

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled just a loud.

"You haven't said a word to her ever since she got here." Hillary was pointing out.

Tyson looked at the brunet and went up to her and tapped her on her back. She took off her headphones and listen to what he had to say.

"Hi I'm Tyson. I'm really sorry that I haven't said anything to you." Tyson said putting out his hand.

She hesitated and said in a bored tone, "I'm Sophia you can call me Soph but never Sophie." And shook his hand.

"Sweet!" Tyson said taking back his hand.

"So where is your crib?" She asked.

"Actually we are right here." Tyson said leading her inside only to find a blond haired boy running be hind him screaming, "KAI TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP!" entering the room was a blue two-toned boy holding up a pink scarf and looking pissed off with a Chinese boy with long hair walking besides him laughing. Tyson taking notice of the pink scarf, he started laughing his brains out.

"Max you are so dead." The blue haired boy threatened.

"Ah hi I'm Ray." Ray said looking at the girl next to Tyson and putting out his hand.

"Hi I'm Sophia, call me Soph." She said taking great interests and shook his hand.

"Ray, Sophia will be staying with us. She an exchange student." Tyson said.

"I thought you said you did want one?" Ray asked.

"I didn't but Hillary sign me up. But it's not bad." Tyson said trying to keep in tough that she was standing right next to him.

"This is going to be fun." Ray said smiling at her.

They were all watching Kai beat the crap out of Max. Finally Kai throw Max over to Tyson.

"Mommy Kai hurt me." Max said hugging Tyson.

"Bad Kai go to your room." Tyson said acting motherly.

Kai rolls his eyes and was about to leave the room.

"Kai show some respect we have company." Tyson yelled at his team captain.

Kai turned around to see a girl and grunted and walked away.

"Ignore him, he doesn't come on easy with new people." Ray said.

"I have a feeling I won't." Sophia mumbled under her breath. 'Looks like this is going to get ugly.'

So that's my first chapter hope you liked it! And now I'm waiting for my friend to call me back and saying I didn't mess up her hair considering that I highlighted and that her mom is not going to kill me! Please review while I wait for her to call me!


	2. for real

Goddamn! My friend never called me back and was absent from school. I HAVE TO SEE WHAT I DID TO HER HAIR! Any way this will be my 2nd chapter yo. ALSO I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters! Only my OC and no one else! (If your wondering why everyone says that its cause IT'S A RULE) gay right? What ever, ENJOY!

"Talking"

'Thought'

Chapter 2 For real

SOPHIA'S POINT OF VIEW

I awoke from my new home to smell hamburgers. 'Why do I smell hamburgers?' I rolled around in my bed on the floor. I didn't sleep well last night. I was up all freakin' night thinking if it was possible. Possible if the guy that I'm staying with is...

"Hey Sophia nice to see you up finally." Tyson said entering the room sitting down next to me.

"We have some hamburgers in there for you want some?" He asked.

"Why do you have hamburgers it's still morning?" I asked leaning up from my bed.

"Because it's 12:17(pm) and you slept through breakfast." He said standing up from his spot and lend a hand to me. I didn't take it I got up. Tyson looked so of confessed why I didn't want to take his hand. It was full with egress and a bit of hamburger sticking to it. He finally looked down at his hand and saw why I didn't take it before I left the room.

Everyone was crowding (except Kai of coarse) around Ray. He was the one cooking the hamburgers. They looked really good.

"Hey Soph! Want some burgers?" Ray yelled over every one telling him to cook faster. Poor guy, is he the cook or something? I shook my head no and was walking near the pond. I was staring at it. Until and frog popped up and landed on me. I screamed and jumped up. Everyone was looking at me, like I was crazy or something. "Frog." I said shyly. They all went back to what ever they were doing. I sat back down thinking how idiotic I was. 'Great now they think I'm crazy just for jumping because of a dump ass frog landing on me. I sank down into my knees looking at the pond.

"Scared you huh." Ray said popping down next to me with a hamburger.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Don't worry about." He said and was handing me the hamburger. I declined it though.

"I gave it up for lent." I said throwing a rock in the pond.

"Oh." He said and took back the burger and bit into it.

"So you there cook or something?" I asked looking up at him.

"If I don't they would probably would be starving to death. I laughed a little at his remark.

Ray and I were talking to God knows when. He was really nice and easy to talk to. We all went to the park and we just watching Tyson teach his class of students about Beyblade. I really didn't get the sport but I still play it. I don't understand why but I feel like I have to play. I was leaning against the railing along with Ray and Hillary. This guy, Kenny was taping on his computer. He looks like a geek and didn't really want to talk to me until I told him I Beyblade. He asked me if I had me blade with me. I didn't I left it at home; I didn't think I would need it. He lost interests faster than a high power car. I looked over to find Kai staring at me, more like glaring at me. I shook it off fast. I didn't like Kai; there was a thought to my mind. I don't believe

"HELLO!" Ray had been trying to talk to me. I focus my attention back over to him.

"You kept zoning out on me and was looking at Kai." He said pointing over to their team captain with his eyes closed.

"Sorry about but there something about Kai I just can put my finger on." I said.

"It's ok I thought the some way too when I first met Kai. I thought he was a spy or something and now he is one of the trustful guys so of." Hillary said getting into the conversation.

I stared at Kai there was something more than meet the eye about him. I tried to lay low for a while and tried to relax a talk to Ray and Hillary and the guy on the laptop. I forgot his name already!

AFTER DINNER

I was sitting outside on Tyson porch watching the stars shine. When I heard footsteps come be hind me. I turned only to find it was the captain himself. He walked over to me and was leaning on a wooden pole.

"I don't get you." He said in a harsh tone.

"Nothing much to get." I replied in a harsh tone too.

He stared down at me. I didn't look his way. I knew there was something but than it hit me.

"Kai where were you born?" I demeaned.

"What's it to you?" He snared.

I stood up I had no idea what I was about to do or say.

"Kai where the hell where you born?" I yelled.

"Russia." He said getting up from the wooden pole.

"Did you have brothers or sisters?" I hollered.

"I had a sister, but she dead!" He snapped at me.

"You had a sister ah." I yelled.

"Yes she died in a fire along with my parents!" Kai said ending the conversation a storming away.

"What makes you so sore she died?" I question.

Kai turned around glaring at me. It looked like hell. I wanted for his answer.

"I don't know you to know anything about me. You are nothing to me. You have no use of this information." Kai said leaving to my peace. I sat back down. ' What the hell was I doing?' I just yelled at him for no reason. I don't really know if he's my brother or not. Tyson came out hearing about what just happened.

"Go away." I said hiding my head. Tyson just stood there not knowing what to do. I backed away slowly and taking one last look at Sophia and did what she wished.

The Next few days it was silences in that house. Max and Tyson tried cheering her up but nothing worked. It just made her sadder. It seemed like nothing was going to work until they had to go back to school where she got mixed up in the crowds.

That's chapter 2! Corny ending but who cares. Help me out here people! Oh yeah and if you don't hear from me again I'm probably died by my friends mom. Please remember me as I was! (God that's gay!) PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Field trip

Holy Crap I didn't see the light! My friend's hair turned out fine and her mom didn't kill me! Yea! I just saw The Ring 2. It's a must see movie. It's not that scary though but it does get the blood flowing! Oh yeah Thank you FlamesOfFury and ezza for your reviews! I'm so tough. And ezza the only deals I make are with money. Joking I will try to put in some Tyson and Hillary action for ya. AND I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters only my OC and me alone. ENJOY or else…

Chapter 3 Field trip

"Class on Wednesday we will be on a 3 day trip to explore the great out doors. Now you will be in groups of 8 people to know that you are safe. You may bring your family members if you like. I'm sending the form you must full out by tomorrow and the people you will be with understood?" the teacher glace over to her students making sure of their approval. She handed out the forms to her students before the last bell rings for all of them to go home. Ring

"This sounds pretty cool don't you think Tyson." Hillary asked Tyson as they were walking out of their class.

"I suppose so but what about the 8 people thing?" Tyson asked walking out of the school seeing Sophia waiting for them at the curb listening to her CD playing again.

"We could have you, me, Sophia, Chief, Max, Ray, and Kai." Hillary said.

"That's only seven you idiot." Tyson said crossing the street.

"That's right." Hillary was thinking for a second. "We could have Grandpa!"

"Not on your life." Tyson said with no hesitation.

"Come on he would make 8!" Hillary said.

"NO WAY!" Tyson blurted out entering his house.

"Come on Tyson." Hillary said sitting down in front of the television next to Max and Ray.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ray asked curiously.

"There's a field trip at school and they need 8 people total in their group." Sophia said sitting next to Ray on the couch.

"You know that me and Ray would go but Kai I don't know." Max said with unsurely.

"Why would we want Kai?" Sophia asked under her breath.

Ray heard her but know one else did. He just stared at her.

"Kai has to go or we will be with someone who we probably won't like." Tyson said.

"KAI!" Max yelled.

"WHAT!" Kai yelled back coming out of his room.

"We're going on a field trip Wednesday." Max said.

"Congratulations."

"You're coming too Kai." Tyson said.

"Who said?"

"Kai if you don't we will never talk to you again." Tyson said.

"You think I really care?"

"Come on Kai we need you." Hillary said.

"Yeah Kai Tyson needs his mommy for a field trip." Max said in a baby tone.

"Yeah Kai who will change his diapers?" Ray asked playing along.

"HEY!" Tyson yelled throwing a pillow at them but missed.

"The enemy was returned fire. It's WAR!" Max yelled jumping to his feet. (Yes I did steel that from gay sponge bob but I love Patrick!)

Max, Ray and Tyson started throwing pillows at each other. More like breaking them.

"DUDES WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PILLOWS!" Grandpa yelled running into the room.

"Ah they started." Tyson pointed to Max and Ray.

"Dudes I don't care who started you're breaking my pillows. What didn't they do to you?" He hollered.

"Sorry Grandpa." Max, Ray and Tyson said together.

"Clean up this place there are feathers everywhere!" He said about to leave the room.

"Grandpa? Would you like to come with us on our field trip?" Hillary asked.

"Sure thing lil' dude." He said and left.

"Hillary I told you, we are not bringing grandpa!" Tyson yelled at Hillary.

"Well now we are." Sophia said getting to her feet and leaving to her room.

"Aren't you going to help us clean up this mess?" Tyson asked.

"I didn't do it, it was you not me."

"I'm with her." Hillary said following Sophia to her room. Kai just left.

"Great." Tyson said.

WEDNESDAY

"Alright class are we all ready to go?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah." They all replied.

They were all loading on the to the buses. Tyson and Hillary sat next to each other, Ray and Sophia sat across them, Max and Chief were in front of Tyson and Hillary, and Grandpa sat across from them, and Kai sat alone be hind Ray and Sophia.

"So what do you guys think it will be like." Hillary asked sitting up having her back lean against the window.

"Buggy!" Chief said spraying thousands of cans of bug spray on himself.

"Chief we aren't even there yet." Tyson said covering his nose.

"You're giving me a headache." Max said opening the window.

"Sorry guys but I don't want to be food for some bugs." Chief said.

The bus started moving go to their destination. Half way on the trip their Teacher told every body to shut up.

"Now we will be in a 2 person per room deal. You will be with your group but in separated rooms."

"First lets start with Tyson group. Tyson you will share a room with Hillary. Max you will share a room with Kai and Kenny will share a room with Mr. Granger and Sophia and Ray will share a room. Get that?" She asked.

"Why am I in a room with Hillary?" Tyson asked standing up.

"It's the way you sign up on the sign up list Tyson now sit down."

"But." Tyson said trying to safe myself.

"SIT."

Tyson sat down in defeat.

"What are the odds?" Ray said smiling at Sophia.

"Yeah. It could have been with me and Tyson." She said pointing at the poor boy being yelled at by Hillary.

"Yeah." Ray said chuckled a bit.

They went back to there an original conversion.

"So how long have you stayed in Philly?" Ray asked.

"I was there since I was two." She said pulling out a blank notebook paper to play tic tac toe.

"You like it there?" He asked making an X in the middle.

"Yeah all my friends are back there. It's really cool." She said making an O in the left corner.

"Oh." He said making an X above his other X.

"Where are you from?" She asked making an O at the bottom of his X.

"A small village in China." Ray said making an X on the right bottom side of the box.

"Really that's so cool. I'm part Chinese." She said making an O next to the middle X.

"Nice to know there's an Asia person with me." He said making an X above her O.

"Yeah. There not many Chinese kids back home." Sophia said making an O on the top right side.

"You would find plenty here." He said making the final X below her O.

"Tie." He said.

"Sophia! Wouldn't think I would look good with red streaks?" Hillary asked.

"Are you punk?"

"No."

"Then I think it would be an insult to the punks and the Goths."

"You don't have to be punk or Goth to have red steaks." Hillary fired.

"I'm saying it would be an insult to them."

"Why?"

"That's their thing duh." Sophia said turning her attention back to Ray.

They were on the road for about another hour or so when they finally got there. The place was filled with beautiful trees, cliffs and wild life. There were hundreds of little cabins with numbers on them.

"Find your group on this list to find out what cabin you're in and there will be instructions on your door telling you what to do and where to go and how to get there." The teacher said posting list on the bulletin board with maps next to them. Tyson went up and found them.

"We are cabin 17 to our left guys!" Tyson yelled over the people trying to find their cabins.

They walked and found cabin 17 and the paper on the door. They entered the cabin to find to their right a big table with 8 chairs a coffee table in front of the fireplace with two big chairs and a couch surrounding the coffee table on the left. Rooms were on the right of the big table with names on the doors.

"So we are suppose to go to dinner at 7 since we ate lunch on the bus. Dinner will be in the main house near the front office." Hillary said reading the list.

"That's cool we can just relax or explore till then." Ray said.

"Tyson this is our room." Hillary said pointing out the door in the on the side corner.

"Soph, we are on the other end of them." Ray said entering his room picking the bed closest to the door. Sophia walked in with him and put her stuff on the bed near the widow.

"This is going to be fun no school for 3 days." Sophia said lying down on her bed.

"You basically aren't even in school." Ray said coming over to her bed sitting down next to her side. She blushed a little but then stop when Ray was looking at her.

"I know I'm not really in my school but I'm in school."

"I don't have school yet I'm so of on my spring break." Ray said.

"Why don't you go to school with Tyson?" She asked.

"I really don't know. I'm in with Max and Kai at this private school thing." Ray said.

"Oh."

"Hey want to go explore this place?" Ray asked getting up from her bed.

"Yeah sure." Sophia said getting up and walking out of the room.

So that's Chapter 3. It felt like forever to me. It' s 10:28 here right now and I have school tomorrow and I'm not tired! I'm going on a field trip tomorrow, I forget where but who cares! HOLY CRAP I FORGET TO BUY A BAG LUNCH! PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I GO TO ACME OR WAWWA OR WHAT EVER!


	4. Bad Move

I got my lunch before school started. Thank You Wawwa! The field trip was so boring! The only good thing was that I was with in a group with my friends and my other friends are going tomorrow, poor souls. Any who, I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters only my OC and me alone. ENJOY!

Chapter 4 Bad Move

DINNER TIME

RAY'S POINT OF VIEW

"So where were you two?" Tyson asked Sophia and me barley with his mouth full of chicken.

"Exploring." Sophia said biting into her meatball sandwich.

"Where to?" Max asked us drinking his mountain due and trying to belch 'Mary had a little lam.'

"Up by the cliffs there really cool Max, you should check it out." I said getting up and throwing my trash. I heard a lot of giggles from girls at other tables. I hate that they only think of me as cute and really don't care about my personality. When Sophia and me went up by the cliffs girls mobbed us.

FLASH BACK

"Check out those cliffs." I said pointing to the beautiful cliffs. They remind me of my village a bit but there are more mountains than cliffs.

"Man they're beautiful." She told me in amazement taking a picture.

"That's not the only thing." A girl said. We turned around finding practically the whole school of girls behind us giggling.

"May we help you?" Soph asked in a bored tone.

"We came to see the mountains too." One of them said.

"All of you?" Soph asked.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" One of them said.

"What if I did would you go home to your mommies crying how the mean old big bad wolf wouldn't let you see the mountains cause you were stalking her and her friend?" Sophia snarled.

One of them pop out, she took punk to the extreme. She was buff to and looked to be a tattoo on her left arm saying 'you wish you haven't done that' with a skull faked in it. Sophia was about to step in when I took control.

"Come on Soph, lets just see the mountains." I said trying to pull her away from the soon to be fight.

"Yeah go Sy we will just follow." The punk girl said.

"You want to make a deal?" Sophia asked pulling out of my grasp.

"What you offering?" The girl asked.

"Let's have a fight. First one to the ground trip, falls, or pushed what ever they lost. I win you all have to go back to your cabins and leave Ray and me alone for the rest of the trip." She said having her arms crossed.

"And if we win you have to go and we get to go to the mountains with Ray." She saying Ray's name dreamy like.

Sophia looked up at me. I really didn't want her to fight but if worst came to worst I would knock the other girl out.

"Fine let's do this thing." Sophia said putting out her hand making it official and the other girl shaking it.

"You're going to Philly girl."

Right after she said that Sophia punched her smack dap in the eye. The eyes fall back a bit and than regain her balance.

"You're dead now." The was running to her with her fits up ready to blow when Sophia bent down when she got close enough and flipped her to her back to the ground making a loud thump. The punk girl lay there in shock and in pain. Sophia walked over to her side.

"We will see you later."

I heard girls crowd around the girl on the ground saying all this crap. I was just glad that Sophia and me got to see the cliffs from a higher point of view. I really didn't pay any attention though. I kept staring at my newfound friend.

END FLASH BACK

I sat back at my table sitting next to Kai at the end. When Tyson's teacher came on.

"Students there seem to be some fighting on this grounds here later this day that has been reported." The teacher said on the microphone walking around on the small stage she was standing on.

"On I would like to tell you that you are to report to the main office after dinner. You know who you are and I would like to say even though there are world famous people here doesn't mean that's all you would be staring at for your time here." She said turning off the microphone and walking off the stage.

I stared at Sophia finding no emotion on her face. Normally she would be smile and laughing making curl yet funny jokes or statements.

"I feel sorry for that kid. They're probably are going to be sent home and get detentions for a while." Hillary said with pity.

"I guess I should pack my stuff then huh?" Sophia said looking up with a teary look in her eyes.

"You were the one who was fighting?" Tyson said in shock.

"There were girls bugging me so I took one of them on." She said in a guilty voice.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at the teary girl in front of him.

"What did you do?" Max asked in a curious voice.

"I give her a black eye and flipped her to the ground."

They looked around the room trying to find a person with a black eye. They did and then screeched.

"YOU TOOK ON BECKY PIN!" Tyson yelled in disbelief.

"If you mean the girl right there yeah."

"I can believe you took Becky Pin on none other than the bull! She is the toughest/strongest girl in our grade!" Chief said scared.

"Well if she is than you all must be pretty weak. Her moves were like a beginner if you ask me. I would never run a try to punch." Sophia fired.

"You are so dead." Tyson said a little worried.

"Stupid whores bags. That's pretty low and weak of them to just tell on me. Those stupid mother fuckers!" Sophia said frustrated.

I believe now Sophia is going to be cursing her brains out when she goes to the main office.

"DINNERS OVER GO BACK TO YOUR CABINS!" One of the lunch ladies hollered.

Sophia is dead meat…

Ok yall that's Chapter 4 hope you like it. I can wait in 2 days it's SPRING BREAK! The only thing that sucks is that we have to go back on Tuesday and if I miss one more day of school I will have to go to SUMMER SCHOOL! Like 14 days of being absent going is hurt anybody. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The monkey made me do it!

What up? Do I sound cheerful to you cause my brother's say I say cheerful when I'm the opposite of that. I don't know but this is my 5th chapter hope you all enjoy! And I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I only own my OC and me alone….

Chapter 5 the monkey made me do it!

"You will clean the cafeteria for you're time here and you will have 8 detentions when we get back to school and if I hear one more complained about you Ms. Sy I will sent you back to school faster than a blink of a eye or even worse sent you back home and give you a bad grade! Do you understand?" The teacher was barking at Sophia like no end. Tyson and the gang (except Kai) were waiting outside for Sophia and listening to the yelling.

"Yes I understand." Sophia said. 'Old fucking hag when well she end!' she thought.

"Remember Sophia, you are a guest here and should have more respect, now go before I give you more punishment!" Sophia walked out of the office and close the door and started walking back to her cabin with her friends.

"That was brutal. Man I never had her yell at me like that before." Tyson said walking next to her.

"Yeah I thought my ears were going to come off." Max complained.

"That sucks about that whole punishment thing." Hillary said.

"Yeah I know 8 detentions you only gave her a black eye! Remember Sophia, you are a guest here and should have more respect now go before I give you more punishment." Tyson said imitating his teacher.

Sophia "…"

"Are you ok?" Ray asked staring at the girl who had her head down making no eye contact with any one. She just opened the cabin door and went to her room.

"We should leave her alone." Tyson said.

"Yeah she will cool off soon or than later." Max said along with Hillary.

"Maybe you're right." Ray said unsurely.

"Of course I'm right now lets play a game." Tyson said grabbing Ray's arm and dragging him near the fire to play a game.

IN KAI'S ROOM

Kai was on his bed with Kenny's laptop looking up some information about the day his parents died along with is sister. He was scrolling down this page when he found some thing.

Today there was a huge fire at the Hiwatari residence the reasons are unknown. Both parents have died. Their children, Kai Hiwatari the two year old is being under full Cassidy of his grandfather. His sister Sophia Hiwatari 9 mouth year old baby was found in the ruins and is now under the hospitals care until farther notice.

'She's my sister? But grandfather said that she died in the fire. Figures that old fart would tell me that. So how does she know about me and why she didn't keep our last name?' Kai thought shutting off Kenny's laptop.

"AHHH I can't find DIZZI any where!" Kenny yelled.

'I guess I should give it back now." Kai thought that for a second. "Or I could frame Tyson.'

Kai got up and went into Tyson room and through the thing on to Tyson bed.

"I have to find it now!"

"Kenny relex it will show up somewhere." Tyson said trying to help his friend.

"NO TYSON SHE WON'T!" Kenny yelled running around the cabin and than hit Tyson's room and found it.

"YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME! AND YOU SAW ME LOOKING FOR HER AND WHEN YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS THE WHOLE TIME?" Kenny was going all out on Tyson.

"What are you talking about chief?" Tyson asked.

"I found her in your room on your bed!"

"What I didn't even use her." Tyson said defending himself.

Than Kenny was using big words against Tyson and everyone started laughing, Kai was in the corner smirking way at Tyson expense.

IN SOPHIA'S ROOM AND HER POINT OF VIEW

Sophia was staring at out the window on her bed looking up at the stars. She was ignoring Kenny yelling at Tyson.

'I can't be sent home back to that dumb ass of a family of mine. I come so close to finding my brother or not brother and he won't even look at me. I can't go home. I bet they don't even care that I'm gone or even figured it out yet that I am gone.' Sophia thought making a fits at the very thought of her family.

"Sophia?" a soft voice said coming be hind me. It was Ray, he turned on the lights and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"You know it's so of hard to see the stars with the light turn on." I said trying to change the subject fast. He got up and turned off the lights and came back over to my bed and sat down next to me looking up at the stars.

"So what's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing much you?"

"Nah just finish watching Kenny go all out on Tyson." He told me and laughed a bit.

"What did he do?" I asked curiously.

"He took his laptop and than acted like he didn't know where it was." Ray told me.

"Serves him right than." I said. 'Damn Ray is so hot up close and in the dark on my bed and his eyes are like flashlights that's so hot! What the hell am I thinking he is a good friend.'

"Is there something wrong?" He asked me.

"No I'm fine." I lied what else was I suppose to do.

"You seem different." He said looking at me trying to get eye contact with me. I made it easy for him and looked at him.

"Is it about Kai?" I wince at the name. He did hit the nail on the head though.

I nodded little and than turned back to the stars.

"Look I know you really didn't get on the right foot with him but you know that he's like that with everyone."

"No Ray it's that I was a fool to come out here and look for him." I said getting a little teary.

"What?"

"If I told you something you have to promise me you won't tell anyone especially Kai." I had my head down. 'I really shouldn't tell him.'

"I promise." Ray said now was on his serious mood now.

I hold out my pinkie and we pinkie promise each other.

I took a deep breath and started my story.

When I was a baby there was a huge fire back home in Russia. I was only a baby but when I got older and was healthy and I could leave the hospital I had no place to go. They told me, I had a brother named, Kai Hiwatari and gave me a photo of him. They also said that he was nowhere to be found with my grandfather. So they had to put me up for adoption. I was 4 at the time and I didn't know what to do. They put me in a home in America with this Gold family. They freaking beat me up didn't feed me sometimes and are drunks and heavy on pot. They don't even care about me. I learned to defend my self when I was 7. So now they only beat me up if I'm to tired to kick their Asses. They are a family of 2 they used to have a kid but he died in a car crash and they blamed it on me because they were way to pick me up and he was in a car with his friends and you know what happens with teens that drunk and drive. They believed it's my fault. But when I heard about this exchange students program I knew if I could travel in around the world I could finally find Kai. I was in Candia at the time when I found you guys on television how you won the for the first time world champion chips. That's when I decided to take up Beyblade, to go to tournaments and find him in the Summer time. I got really good at the sport though. But now that I finally found him and now he won't even look at me."

Ray was amazed and looked a bit angry.

"If you told Kai that he would believe you though."

"NO!" I put my foot down on that idea I don't want to talk to Kai.

"If you tell him maybe things well be different?"

"Like what he just going to open his arms and say " I missed you sooo much and that I love you little sister." That would never happen Ray." I said

"You don't know."

"I know well enough that he doesn't want any thing to do with me." I said hitting the truth. Ray looked at me and out of nowhere he hugs me! More like pinning me to the window and for some reason I'm crying on him using him like a teddy bear. I stopped crying and pulled back a little bit. He still had his arms around me though he stared at me for a second I stared back and he kissed me. For some reason I didn't pull back, I just went with. We pulled back when the lights when on and Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hillary and Kai when all in the doorway of our room.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"WOW Ray hitting off tonight!" Tyson said excitedly.

"Ray, you dog." Max said while him and Tyson were laughing.

I started blushing when they said that stuff. I looked at Kai, looked like throwing draggers at Ray. He looks pretty pissed off. COOL!

'Something not right Kai looks pissed off at Ray and me for some reason, he looks funny though.' Sophia thought to herself.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to have you two in the same room you might end up with something you don't need." Tyson said laughing even harder with Max until Hillary smacked him up side his head.

"Tyson don't say that." Hillary said pulling his ear back to their room.

"OW HILLARY THAT HURTS! NIGHT GUYS!" Tyson yelled.

They all eventually left but Kai was the last to go and took one last look at those two and went to bed.

So that's my chapter hope you all liked it. And please don't ask why about the chapter name! PLEASE REVIEW! or else…..


	6. Truth and Threats

I so pissed off right now because I sent my cousin this e-mail and I guess something went wrong and like the guy sent me this e-mail and he freaking threatened me! It was a mistake buddy relax, I tried to be polite as I could to the guy and now I'm waiting for him to e-mail so if I seem piss you now. Oh I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters I only own my OC and me alone…

Chapter 6 Truth and threats

Next morning the gang all waken be a loud bell (like when you have fire drills) and woke up instantly. They ran out of their rooms with their list of things to do on the dinning room table.

"Ok it's what 5:30 in the morning and I'm up wow." Tyson said looking at the list.

"Ok the first thing we have to do is go to the Hollow's Peak and meet up with instructor and have a scavengers hunt. The first group who finds all of the items gets to have a day off and could do what ever they want." Chief read aloud.

"Sweet let's go!" Max said running back in to his room getting changed in to proper clothing (woods stuff), as did the others.

HOLLOW'S PEAK

"I have assigned you a partner in your group and you will find all the items and return here and the pair who back here first with all the correct items their group will get a prize and a day off for tomorrow. You will find your partner on the back of your list and have a good time." The teacher ordered and walked away.

PARTNERS FOR SCAVENGERS HUNT

RAY AND TYSON AND HILLARY

KENNY AND MAX

KAI AND SOPHIA

MR. GRANGER WILL NOT PLAY BECAUSE OF HIS BAD KNEE.

'I'm with KAI!" Sophia screamed in her head rechecking the list.

"Wait a second Grandpa doesn't have a bad knee." Tyson said.

Out of nowhere was grandpa upping out of mid air and hitting Tyson on the head with that wooden sword.

"OWW! GRANDPA!" Tyson yelled rubbing his head.

"Yo little dudes I don't want to go on this hunt I will just stay back here with the other deserters pointing to the moms that come along.

"That's just wrong." Tyson said in disgrace.

"I will see you dudes later." Grandpa said running over to the moms.

"There are some things I kid should see." Sophia said. They all nodded in agreement.

"So let's get this show on the road!" Tyson said grabbing Ray and Hillary in some parts of the woods.

"We will see you guys later!" Max said going in a different part of the woods with Kenny throwing the paper with their items to find.

"So lets get started." Sophia said walking into the woods not really care about it Kai was following her or not. They stay quiet while looking for the items on there list mostly Sophia found most of them while Kai didn't even bother to open his eye lids he just heard the sounds of where she was wondering off. Sophia found one of the last items on her list and picked it up and stood proudly.

"Thank you Kai for helping me found all the items on the list."

"Hmm"

"So let's get back to the spot so we can have a day off and so I don't have to clean up in the cafeteria." Sophia said walking back.

"And what I don't?" Kai asked coldly

TYSON, RAY AND HILLARY

"SOOO Ray what ever did you do to hit it off last night?" Tyson asked.

"I could asked you the same thing after you and Hillary left." Ray said.

"HEY! I'm right here you know." Hillary yelled

"You're right Hillary I'm sorry." Ray apologized.

"So Ray are you and Sophia, boyfriend and girlfriend or what buddy?" Tyson asked picking up one of the items on their list.

"I don't know I just don't know." Ray said annoyed by Tyson asking about his love life.

"Fine have it your way but I'm telling you Ray she is fine." Tyson said.

"WHAT!" Hillary yelled.

"What is it now Hillary?" Tyson asked.

"OH just nothing Tyson." Hillary said storming off getting there last item on their list. (They all only have to find 2 things on their list making 6 in all.)

"You know that hurts her feelings when you talk about other chicks." Ray said.

"Dude it's like she wants me to be her boyfriend." Tyson said.

"I think she does." Ray said.

"Are you crazy! She always yells at me it you gave her a chance." Tyson complained.

"She just want your attention all the time." Ray said walking back as soon as Hillary had the last item in hand walking ahead.

"Maybe your right." Tyson said.

KAI AND SOPHIA

"Than you would see a side of me that you wish you wouldn't have to see." Sophia warned.

"What are you going to do you don't even belong here." Kai said letting the bitterness get to him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sophia ignored his comment and kept walking.

"Could say the same thing about you."

"Excuse me. How would you know if I woke up on the wrong side of the bed when you were all ready gone before than." She was now getting personal.

"It's not my fault you know about what happened." Kai said.

"Hold up! Are you saying to me that you believe that now that I'm your sister or something? You must be crazy because I know that my brother would have loved me and try finding me not making her find you or putting me in a jack ass family who could gave two dog shits about me." She fired at Kai.

"Don't you dare think that you are the only one who's family who could care less about and only use you. You can go to hell if you think that and yes for your information I do know that you are my sister why else do you think you have blue hair." Kai stood there coldly staring at Sophia also holding up that news article he found on Kenny's laptop.

"How did you know that I have blue hair?" Sophia asked stun knowing that she told no one about that.

"Under that brown hair is some blue and I can see it and why did you change your last name?" Kai asked wanting his answer. Sophia sat on a rock and Kai sat on the rock in front of it.

"I changed my last name because it was a disgrace to me so I changed it to Sy our mother's maiden name." Sophia had her head to her knees and was looking up at Kai.

Those words hit him hard thinking he had a sister all this time and is disgraced by him family name. Kai got up and begin to walk a little a head of his newly found sister.

"Kai wait I didn't mean disgraceful to you it's the fact that you never cared enough to find out what really happened." Sophia trying to stop him by grabbing his arm making him face her.

"I cared I just didn't know." He said looking at the ground.

"Kai it's not your fault I should of never came out here looking for you and causing so mush trouble."

"No don't you say that." Kai said now glaring at her.

"It's the truth though Kai." Sophia yelled.

"No it's not." Kai said softly.

"It's not your fault at all." Kai said forcing her into a hug.

'My sister, my own fleshing blood now that I found you, I swear to never let anything hurt you by all means.' Kai swear to himself holding her tightly.

'Kai!' Sophia yelled happily in her mind.

They both pulled back as soon as their moment was over.

"So what's next?" Sophia asked.

"We get these things back to the spot before anyone else does dud." Kai said annoyed.

"Hey Kai can you paint my face blue?" Sophia asked.

"No."

"You are so cool."

Just as she said that Kai started running and yelled, "Move it slow poke!"

"HEY WAIT UP FOR ME!" Sophia yelled chasing after him.

So what do ya think? I still waiting for that jack ass to e-mail me again. PLEASE REVIEW! And Thank You Neko Tenshi Miyoko and good luck with your new story. Guys must read Three Legendary Dragons. And yes about your question.


	7. True Pimp

I'm pissed beyond words right now and it's not even funny. That guy e-mailed me back and you know what he said to me. "I'm going to basted a core up your ass and I am a cop so what are you going to do?" YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO A KID! (I'm a teenager) Anyway I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I only own my OC and me alone. And Thank You All for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7 True Pimp

SOPHIA'S POINT OF VIEW

'Kai kept running faster and faster every time I got closer to him. That guy was fast I don't know how anyone could run fast like that.' I thought when I was running out of breath. But I see the finish line with everyone in my group there cheering us on because if we make this we get a prize and a day off which mean I don't have to clean the cafeteria! But I would still have detention when I get back to school. That sucks beyond believe.

"Come on guys you can do it!" Tyson yelled.

"Yeah come on!" Max yelled happily jumping up and down.

We made it across the finish line and won considering there was no one else but us there. I dropped to the ground with my legs out in front of me all tired.

"Wow Kai, you can really run fast." I said breathing deeply.

"You really need some training. Tyson could run fast than you." Kai sneered at me having his arms cross with is eyes closed.

"I didn't think I would need it." I said throwing some dirt on his shoes. Next thing I know is that Kai had picked me up and was carrying me over his shoulder and was walking towards the lake and than throws me in.

"Thank you Kai that is what I need right now I refreshing dip in the lake. Why don't you join me?" I said grapping his leg tending him to fall in with me. We had a little water fight when I noticed that everyone was looking at us weirdly.

"What are you staring at? Can't I swim with my sister?" Kai asked in a tough tone.

I saw the look on Ray's face he was smiling so I smiled back and than I saw Tyson push Hillary in the lake and hearing him bursting into laughter.

"TYSON!" She yelled.

It was funny because when she yelled that Max pushed Tyson in and than jumping in after and Ray jumped in too. Kenny just stayed where he was. I guess he didn't want to come in. We were having I water fight until Tyson's Teacher came over realizing what we were doing a started yelling again.

"GET OUT OF THE LAKE THIS INSTEND!" the hag yelled at us. We slowly came out of the lake all dripping wet.

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD IN THIS LAKE THIS IS WERE WE GET OUR WATER FROM! NOW YOU ALL HAVE POSOINED IT SO NONE OF US CAN DRINK IT!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gin we didn't know." Tyson said defending us.

"THERE IS A SIGN RIGHT THERE HOW DIDN'T YOU SEE IT! THAT'S IT YOU ALL HAVE A TWO WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION WHEN WE GET BACK TO SCHOOL!" The fart bag said.

"I we don't go to your school." Max said.

"OK than what school do you go to?" The teacher was looking down at Max, Ray and Kai smiling.

"We home schooled." Kai jumped in and said.

"Well let's just say this we not be forgotten and for the rest of you I will see you in detention." Mrs. Gin said a walked away.

"What a bitch now I have 18 detention." I pissed off.

"All man, this really bites." Tyson add.

"You guys lucked out. You don't go to our school." Hillary said.

"I'm sure she is going to figure out that we aren't home schooled." Ray said.

We started walking to our cabin and were waiting for everyone to come back from the hunt. We were all sitting around on the floor thinking how much deep shit we were in except Ray, Max and Kai.

"Why do we play a game?" Hillary asked.

"No girly games." Tyson declared.

"Twister?" Hillary asked.

"No way remember last time we played Tyson ate to much hot dogs and farted and knocked us all down and he throw up on it so we can't play." Max said.

"What about truth or dare?" Ray asked everyone nodded in agreement. We all got in a circle and were ready to play.

"Who ever backs out on their turn they will have to dyed their hair pink and skinny dip in the lake a midnight tonight." Tyson said.

"You know Tyson, you would have to do it too if you back out." Hillary said.

"I'm not planning to Hillary." Tyson said.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I DO I DO!" Max volunteered happily.

"Ok than go ahead." I said with my arms a crossed.

"Alright than hmm, Tyson truth or dare?"

"Dare dud dude." Tyson said.

"I dare you to put on Hillary's bikini and kiss Hillary on the lips and I have to get a picture of it too." Max said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I'M NOT KISSING HER!" Tyson yelled.

"I'm crazy enough to have your hair dyed pink and make you skinny dip in the lake." Max said.

"You suck you know that." Tyson said getting up and going into his room going through Hillary's stuff finding her bikini and putting it on and came out all pitiful a stuff while Max had the camera in hand ready to take the picture. Everyone started laughing as soon as they saw Tyson in Hillary's bikini, it was bright pink with to cherries in the middle of the bottom part. We made him take out his hair tie making his hair go loose and taking out the hat too.

"I thought they said not to bring cameras." Tyson said.

"I don't go to your school so the rules don't applied to me." Max said.

Tyson bent down next to Hillary. He took a quick look at everyone and then kissed Hillary and quickly backed away.

"You have to do it again Tyson I didn't get the shoot because you move to quick do it again." Max said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Tyson yet again kissed Hillary until Max took his shot and backed a way but Hillary was still clinging to him. So they kissed a bit more making it look like a make out.

"You can stop now." Max said.

"Looks like someone is a bit preoccupied at the moment Max." I said looking at the lovebirds still making out.

"When do you think they are going to stop?" Ray asked.

"At this rate I don't think we will get to keep the game going because it's Tyson's turn and if he's still making out we can't play." I said.

So Kai went over to Tyson and kicked him in the ribs. Tyson and Hillary let go of each other and were blushing madly.

"Tyson you ready to play?" Kai asked.

"Yeah I'm ready Kai as soon as I take this thing off." Tyson said running in to his room getting changed and coming back out fitting his hair.

"All right than. Ray truth or dare?"

I stared at Ray (He was across from her.) he looked like her was in deep thought. He finally replied.

"Truth."

"Chicken. Ok Ray, who do you like more Mariah or Salima or Soph?" Tyson asked with a huge smirk on his face. But who were Mariah and Salima his x girlfriends or something? Ray looked a bit pissed for some reason.

"I like them all they're my friends." He answered.

"Only one of them who do you like more of?" Tyson said.

He got really quite. What was wrong with him?

"Sophia." He muttered.

"What was that?" Tyson asked.

"SOPHIA" Ray said louder.

"Ok no need to get personal." Tyson said.

Ray looked more relaxed after he said my name. I was glad he picked me but who were the other two? I looked up at my two-tone brother; he was glaring again a Ray. What was Kai so mad at Ray for?

"Ok Kai Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Dare." he had no shame about what he was going to do to him.

"I dare you to." Ray whispered something in his ear and Kai was just smiling and said ok.

"What did you dare him to do?" Tyson asked curiously.

"You will see Tyson." Ray said grinning showing his fangs. There were hot!

"Tyson truth or dare?" Kai asked. To me Tyson looked a bit scared of Kai a hesitated for a moment and than picked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to skinny dip in the lake tonight at midnight." Kai said.

"That's only if you back out of a dare Kai!" Tyson shriek.

"And if you back out of this you would have to do it any way." Kai said.

"Damn you Kai." Tyson roared.

RINGRING!

"I guess it's lunch time." I said getting up and walked out with Ray in to the cafeteria.

"Tyson is crude." Ray said to me while taking a sit next to me following Kai and everyone else.

"This sucks." Tyson whined.

"You were the one who picked dare Tyson." Max said.

"Hey where grandpa?" I asked not seeing him in a couple of hours.

"Yeah that's right where is he?" Tyson added.

"I think I found him." Kenny said pointing over to the group of moms and grandpa in the middle of them.

"Your Grandpa is a true pimp." I said staring at the old guy getting all the moms.

So that's Chapter 7 hoped you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW while I make a few e-mails…


	8. They can!

I'm so STUPID right about now because I just put Windex (That stuff that cleans the widows and glass) in my dish washer and my dad found out and I was sooo close of breaking my dad's favorite plates! I so dumb… don't agree. OK I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters I only own my OC and me alone…. AND sorry that I haven't updated in a while!

Chapter 8 They can't!

"Let move it Tyson." Sophia yelled cover her shoulder.

"It's freezing!" Tyson shivered trying to keep up with everyone.

"Come on Tyson at least we let you wear your bathing suite and we are coming in too." Ray said walking besides him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm real grateful Ray let me tell you." Tyson said dramatically taking Ray's hand off his shoulder.

"Where's Kai?" Hillary asked looking around for their team captain.

"You know Kai, Hillary he wouldn't show up even if you paid him all the money in the world and if he did he'd be drunk." Tyson said walking on to the docks.

"You never know Tyson." Sophia said.

"How would you know you just meet him?" Tyson sneered ready to jump in to the lake but Sophia came up behind him and pushed him in.

"Because Tyson people can change you never know." She said than jumping in the lake as well following along by everyone else.

After about a half hour later it started getting really cold out after their little water fight and it getting later in the early morning.

"Let get out of here guys it's really getting cold out here." Max said jumping out of the water.

"Yeah we don't want to be caught again." Ray said jumping out.

"And what would happened if you got caught?"

"Than we would be in trouble over our heads." Tyson said getting out realizing who just asked that question, Mrs. Gin.

GETTING OUT OF THE OFFICE

To sum it up Mrs. Gin just yelled her head off at them and have them 2 mouth detention and Sophia is going to be sent home and will never be able to be in the exchange student program again and Kai got word of it and is yelling his head off back at Tyson's teacher and are now walking out of the office. Ray put his arm around Sophia and is hugging her and walking at the same time trying to clam her down (she crying). Tyson and Max are complaining, Hillary is going on and on about how this will go on her permanent record and will never be able to go the collage along with Kenny and Kai has his eyes close with an angry face on with his arms crossed.

They finally got back to their cabin and Sophia ran from Ray's arms to her room locking the door shut.

"What are we going to do, they can't sent her home." Ray said pissed off punching the hall making an unforgettable hole in the hall.

"But Ray there is nothing we can do." Tyson said sitting on the couch trying to dry off the water with his towel.

"Well we can't let them sent her back home with those god damn parents of hers." Ray shoot back. What he had just said trigger off Kai.

"What the hell do you mean about her parents?" Kai said getting Ray up against the hall by his shirt.

"Her Foster Parents! They treat her like shit!" Ray yelled at Kai.

"What do you mean?" Kai hollered back having a tighter grip on Ray.

"I can't tell you I promised her I wouldn't." Ray said. Kai looked him in the eye hard and than let go of him.

"You said enough." Kai said walking toward her room but the gang running a head of him blocking his way.

"Move" Kai said giving them his last warring.

"No Kai we aren't going to let you go near Sophia until she wants to talk to us." Tyson said blocking the doorway. Next thing you see is Kai punching Tyson to the ground and started trying to push the others out of the way.

"COME ON KAI JUST LET HER BE ALONE FOR NOW!" Max yelled trying to stop him getting in to her room.

"Everyone wants to be alone but no one really gets it!" Kai said pushing Max out of the way. Sophia opens the door everyone looks at her. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her hair still wet and in her p.js. Sophia walked in front of Kai and stared at him for a few seconds and slapped him across the face leaving her hand paint on it. She was getting really teary in the eye and grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him outside.

OUTSIDE

"Kai what the hell are you doing?" Sophia asked in a crying tone.

"What's with your parents? Are they hurting you?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean are they hurting me they're my foster parents!" Sophia yelled in Kai's face.

"Don't play with me. ARE THEY HURTING YOU?" Kai wasn't playing around with Sophia he had her by the shoulder against the poll.

"YES! They're hurting me why else would I be crying!" Sophia stated bursting into tears.

"Than don't go back!" Kai screamed.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! I CAN'T STAY HERE!" Sophia cry.

"Stay here with me and the others." Kai said brotherly loosing his grip on her and letting her go.

"Here with you? Where we will I go to school? I can't go to this one anymore." Sophia question.

"You stay here with Tyson and go to school with me, Max and Ray." Kai said.

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Duh you are my sister and much as I hate to say it we are blood." Kai said ripping her in a hug.

"But I still belong to that rat hole of a family of my and they would give me up they only took me for the money." Sophia said.

"I will go and say that you have family and wants you and I will take you away even if the state says no." Kai said still hugging her and guiding her inside.

INSIDE

"Is everything all right?" Hillary asked as she saw them come in.

"Yeah we're cool." Sophia said as she walked out of Kai's arms and said.

"I'm going to bed."

"I think I'm going to hit the hay too. We should at least enjoy sleeping in tomorrow in might be our last." Tyson said getting up and going in to his room with Hillary following.

"Night guys!" Max said and walked in to his room and Kenny was already asleep and Kai walked in soon after Max.

"Ray you coming?" Sophia asked poking her head through the open door.

"Yeah."

3:30 PM GETTING ON THE BUSES

"I'm so tire I wish I was on the bus already!" Tyson whined.

"Put a sock in it Tyson we are all tired." Hillary said.

"Shut up Hillary! With all your snoring last night I surprised I could sleep!" Tyson said.

"You the one to talk you snore louder than the whole world put together!" Hillary said getting in Tyson face.

"That's enough guys we don't need you two bugging us so early in the day." Ray said. (Wake up a half hour ago)

"I just want to go home." Sophia said as she said that everyone was boarding the bus and they all got on and took their seats (it's the same sitting chart.)

All the Bladebreakers were sound a sleep except Kenny and Grandpa. It was a long bus ride back but the Bladebreakers didn't care the longer the better cause they would be able to sleep more. When they finally got home they were all refresh and ready to go until they teacher came up to them.

"Ms. Sy I hope you have a safe trip back home and I you all will enjoy the next 2 month in morning, lunch and after school detentions." Mrs. Gin said.

"I will thank you but just so you know I think you are a FUCKING BITCH I AND I PRY YOU GO TO HELL AND NEVER COME BACK! You know for the record." Sophia said.

"Hump" The teacher said and walked away.

"I can't believe that she let you say that to her!" Tyson said amazed.

"She can't do anything about it because she never going to see me again." Sophia said proudly.

"It sucks though that we have to have 2 MOUTH DETENTION!" Tyson said walking back to his house.

"Yeah I know last year the teacher was so boring and let us do what we wished." Hillary said.

"I'm glad Heather Myles is our class president and you aren't." Tyson said.

"SHE WON BY ONE POINT!" Hillary said.

"Yeah guess who made that one point made her president?" Tyson asked with a cocky smile.

"WHY YOU!" Hillary was ready to charge at him but Max was holding her back.

"Come on Hillary think of it like less work you have to do." Max said letting go of her.

"Yeah but friends vote for friends." Hillary whined.

"No friends vote for a better person." Tyson said walking in to his house when a small boy jumped on him sending him to the floor.

"TYSON WHERE WERE YOU I WAS SO BORED!" A strange little red head boy said sitting on Tyson's stomach.

"DAICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Tyson yelled pushing him off him.

"What do you think I'm doing here it's training season and we have to train!" Daichi said getting up from the floor.

"That's not until 3 mouths from now Daichi." Hillary said putting her hand on her face.

"Hey you got mail Tyson!" Daichi said handing him mail.

"What are you doing with my mail?" Tyson asked.

"I thought there be one for me. But there's only one for Ray and the rest for Grandpa.

"One for me?" Ray asked taking the mail Daichi giving him.

"Well it says your name on it." Daichi said running away with the mail and Tyson running after him with Hillary and Max watching.

Ray looked at his letter the return address is from his village. He opened it up and it was from….

So can you guess who it is? You won't know until you sent me REVIEWS or when I feel like it. Which can be for a very long time for me to feel like it with my friends keep calling me wanting me to go somewhere stupid. SO REVIEW


	9. Soap Bubbles

I'm grounded for the first time in my life just because of something stupid. This sucks monkey balls. But the best part is that I have to stay in my room and I have everything I need in there except my phone:( So any who THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so loved… a little gay but who cares. I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I only own my OC and me alone…

Chapter 9: Soap bubbles

DINNER TIME

"So Ray who was your letter from?" Tyson asked eating his chicken wings with out hesitation.

"It was from White Tiger X." Ray said looking down at his plate focusing on the broken up chicken pieces covered in ketchup.

"Really what they say?" Max asked looking up at Ray.

"Mariah is coming next weekend to visit me." Ray said softly.

"You mean that pink hair lady who kept following you around everywhere? She creepy." Daichi said.

"Daichi don't be rude!" Hillary said hitting him on his back of his head.

"It's ok really." Ray said eating his chicken.

"That's cool I get to meet Ray's girlfriend." Sophia said eating her last piece of chicken.

'I really hope that she's not Ray's girlfriend.' Sophia prayed.

"She's not my girlfriend! Who told you that?" Ray said in an angry tone.

Ray looked over to Tyson and Max. They were whistling and had their eyes in the different dictation.

"Tyson, Max is there something you want to say before I rip your heads off?" Ray said glaring at the two of them.

"What she hangs around you all the time and there was that one time we saw you blushing with her arm around you." Tyson said.

"She not my girlfriend and there was a little girl who asked me if she can play with my balls you know the ones that I got at the gift shop but the way she asked me it made me blush." Ray said defending him self.

Everyone started laughing their heads off when Ray said that. Ray was so embarrass while everyone laughed at him.

"Are you serious? A little girl came up to you and asked can I play with your balls?" Sophia asked trying to get in right and still laughing.

Ray nodded his head and everyone laughed even harder.

"Man I'm sorry buddy I didn't know." Tyson said still laughing.

"So Mariah isn't your girlfriend?" Max asked to make sure.

"No she's not my girlfriend." Ray said getting up and going into the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes.

Sophia walked in to the kitchen and went over to Ray and was helping with the dishes.

"Ray I'm sorry but that was really funny." Sophia apologizing.

"It's ok I was pretty funny wasn't it." Ray said laughing a bit.

"Yeah it was." Sophia chuckled a little bit.

"Hey weren't you just apologizing to me and now your laughing?" Ray asked spraying her with water.

"HEY you were laughing too!" Sophia said and sprayed water on him.

"Oh I see how it is." Ray said and get the water gun thing on the sink and was spraying Sophia and making her all wet.

"HEY!" Sophia yelled trying to block the water going into her eyes.

"You asked for it." Ray said but Sophia put globs of soap all over him and put some water on it.

"You are so died." Ray said putting some soap in to her hair and spraying it with water.

"I don't need a shower right now I just took one!" Sophia said pushing him backwards and because of the floor being wet and with soap on it Ray fell to the floor.

"OW!" Ray said ribbing his head.

"Are you ok?" Sophia asked laughing at the Chinese boy and put out her hand to help him up.

"Yeah I'm ok now." Ray said pulling her down also but unknowing that she would land on him.

"OW now my stomach hurts!" Ray said while Sophia still on him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked ready to kill him.

"I only saying you could lose a few pounds." Ray said smiling up at her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Sophia yelled.

"If you guys are busy we can come back a later time." Tyson said with Max, Kenny, Daichi and Hillary behind him.

Sophia got off Ray and was standing up. "We were cleaning the dishes when we had a water fight and we fell."

"Yeah you manage to fall right on top of Ray? Just wait until Kai hears this." Tyson said putting his plate in the sink.

"Yeah Kai will be all up on Ray." Daichi said.

"What? You are going to tell him that me and Ray had a wet fright and I landed on him?" Sophia asked.

"Basically." Tyson said.

"Fine whatever he won't care." Sophia said.

"How do you know?" Tyson asked.

"It would be like if you told him you just said you had sex with Hillary he wouldn't care." Sophia said.

Tyson got all red when she said that and stayed quite.

"Relax Soph we weren't going to tell him anything." Max said insuring her.

"Hurry up and clean the kitchen we want to go rent some movies." Hillary said walking out of the kitchen with everyone behind her.

"They could at least offer to help clean up." Sophia said helping Ray up.

They were almost finished cleaning the kitchen when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Tyson will get it." Ray said cleaning up the floor.

"Hey Ray so is Mariah going to stay here?" Sophia asked putting the dishes on the dish in the cabinet.

"Yeah."

"Do you really like her or just as a friend?"

"Just as a friend why?"

"Curious it just sounded you liked her when Tyson and Max were making fun of you."

"What are you jealous or something?" Ray asked looking at her smirking. Her face turned bright red. "NO I'm not jealous just curious."

"I would be jealous if a guy had a thing for you and thought they were better looking than me." Ray said in a super model tone trying to make her laugh.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"BUT I know that's impossible because there is no one hotter than me and Kai."

"How do you know? Tala working it too and Brooklyn and Jesse McCartney." Sophia said.

"You are just trying to bring me down aren't you? For one Tala and Brooklyn may have got something to work but they would go out with anyone and Jesse McCartney is a famous singer/actor who would put lots of make up on him self to make believe that his hot."

"Your famous and you don't put make up on yourself do you?"

"Yeah I would put make up on my self and have a tea party." He said dramatically.

RING the doorbell rang again.

"TYSON GET THE DOOR!" Ray yelled.

"I'm busy can you get it!" Tyson yelled back.

"What are you doing so important that you can't answer the door?" Ray yelled outside.

"I'm trying to find a right spot to put Daichi's body after I kill him!" Tyson yelled.

"What's so hard about opening the freakin' door?" Sophia asked and walked over to the front door and found a pink haired girl standing in front fitting her make up.

"May I help you?" Sophia asked the pink haired girl. She looked up her eyes were as gold as Ray's. She was wearing a white Chinese outfit with pink at the tips.

"Yeah is Ray Kon available?" She asked.

"Ah yeah just wait a sec I will go get him." Sophia said and was outside the kitchen doorway when Ray tackled her on to the floor with the gang following close behind.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sophia asked with all her friends on top of her.

"Running as fast as we can away from Hillary!" Tyson yelled getting up and running in to his room with Max and Daichi with him. Ray got up and started laughing and help

Sophia up.

"And you said I had to lose a few pounds?" Sophia asked and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey I had all of them run right behind me and when I saw you I can't stop and you felt the height of them too not just me." Ray stated.

"Whatever you have company." Sophia said pointing to the door.

"Ah Mariah what are you doing here?" Ray asked confused walking to the door.

"You get my letter didn't you?" The fake pink haired girl asked in the most patheadic tone.

"Yeah I got it today but it says that you were supposed to be here next weekend." Ray said confused.

"That was sent last week so it's right I'm here now." Mariah said walking in.

"WHERE IS TYSON AND FRIENDS!" Hillary asked running into the room with mud all over her.

"They in his room." Sophia said.

"Oh hey Mariah." Hillary said before charging in to Tyson room.

"So Ray how's it been it felt like ages scents you leaved." She said hugging Ray in to a death trap.

"I've been fine you?" Ray asked trying to brace the hug.

"Great now that I'm with you." She said looked like she was ready to kiss him when Sophia put her hand out and said, "So Mariah is it? Nice to meet you I'm Sophia you may call me Soph if you like."

Mariah let go of Ray and shook her hand. You could see Ray in the background saying "Thank you" by lip sinking it.

"This will be an interesting weekend." Sophia said.

"Yes it will." Mariah said with the both of them glaring at each other.

'She's going down.' The both of them thought.

"HILLARY NOT MY COMICS!" Tyson yelled!

"Looks like Tyson is going to need some help Soph why don't you show Mariah around." Ray said getting out of showing her around. Sophia was glaring at him and he yelled thanks and ran off to Tyson aid.

"So lets go." Sophia said walking outside and saying, "This is the outside were the boys train." Sophia was saying and was about to walking inside when Mariah said, " You like Ray don't you?"

"What? Ray my buddy I don't like him."

"Yeah sure and Michael Jackson didn't have sex with those little boys."

"He didn't the parents just want his money so they're saying that." (NOTE: I think he did have sex with little boys.)

"I'm telling you now stay away from my Ray or you'll pay for it."

"Yeah sure and what makes you think he's going to stay away from me? Me and him are like best friends." Sophia answered like a smart ass. (That's a good thing)

"So are we." Mariah said.

"But what makes you think he likes you?"

"I could as the same thing about you." The pink haired girl screamed.

"Is everything ok out here?" Ray asked coming out after he heard screaming.

"Everything fine Ray but I think Mariah needs a new tour guide." Sophia said and was walking in back in to the house.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Ray asked Mariah with his arms crossed.

"She was all up on me saying to me that you were her boyfriend and that I should back off." Mariah said to Ray hugging him. 'Who does she think she's fooling?' Ray thought.

"You have such a mean friend." Mariah faked cried.

"RAY COME ON WERE READY TO WATCH THE MOVIE!" Max yelled for him to come in. Ray walked in with Mariah close behind.

"It's about time you got here the movie starting." Tyson said.

"What movie are we seeing?" Ray asked sitting down next to Sophia.

"Leader 49." Hillary said.

"Where's Kai?" Sophia asked worried about her brother seeing how she wasn't seen him all day.

"He's probably still training." Tyson said.

"This late?" She question.

"Kai trains until he's blade gets broken and makes Chief fit it up again." Ray said leaning back in to the couch.

"I hope he brakes it soon cause I want him to be here." Sophia said as soon as she said that Kai comes in to the room and throws a piece of paper at her.

"What's this?" Sophia asked.

"It's your plane ticket. Ray I got you one too if you wanted to come." Kai said leaning against the wall.

"Hey why did you only get Ray one and not us?" Tyson asked.

"Cause I can handed Ray." Kai said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"When are we leaving Kai?" Sophia asked.

"Sunday at 4:45 pm."

"That's the day I'm leaving and I'm leaving at 4:00 pm." Mariah said.

"Oh you're here?" Kai said in a careless tone.

"Yeah to visited my Ray." She said and hugged him.

"Kai sit down and watch the movie with us." Sophia offered.

"No thanks I will be outside." Kai said and walked out.

"What makes you think you can make Kai watch a movie with us you would have to be his like sister to make him do that not even he wouldn't do it for anyone." Mariah said.

"For your information he is my brother and if he want to train instead yippee for him." Sophia said.

Kai heard what Mariah had said and there was nothing more he like to do is piss off people so he came back in a sat down next to his sister and ignored everyone staring at him. While the movie was playing Sophia whispered in to Kai's ear, "Thank you Kai." He grunted and watched the movie.

Wasn't that sweet of Kai? Any way I'm hungry and need something to eat so I'm out of here. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR I will be very pissed off. (Joking) REVIEW!


	10. It's hell and love

I'm sick of school! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! And Nat is our history project due Monday? Whatever Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Beyblade or any of its Characters. I only own my Oc and me alone…

Chapter 10: It's hell and love

Everyone was a sleep on the living room except Kai who was out training somewhere at 6am. It was so peaceful except Tyson's snoring. Sophia was awaken by a stinging feeling though her arm. Her eyes full with pain she got up to see what hit her. She looked at her left arm there was a piece of a small paper stuck in it. She ripped it out a little blood came out but she didn't care she open the paper and read it. It said to "go outside" Sophia thought for a moment and started walking outside when she heard a thump sound from behind her.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked and he got up and walked over to her having his hand on his head.

"Ray go back to sleep." Sophia ordered.

"Just tell me where you're going and I will." Ray said sleepy.

"Outside now…" Sophia stop for in the middle of her sentence when another piece of paper hit her right arm this time.

"God oh mighty!" Sophia said when Ray ripped the thing out of her arm.

"What the hell?" Ray said reading the piece of paper.

Sophia tried taking it from him but she lost.

"Who sent the thing Soph?" Ray asked analyzing the paper he got from her arm.

"I don't know I woke up by this one and it told me to go outside." Sophia said showing the other piece of paper.

"Well this one says, "move it". So I guess we should move it." Ray said crumbling up the piece of paper and throwing it behind him.

"I don't think you so go though I mean I was for me." Sophia said.

"It never said I couldn't so lets go." Ray said pushing her outside finding an X mark and the ground. They looked at each other and then stepped on to the X mark sending them under ground in a hose like tube them sliding down. They had their beyblades in hand (Ray did) Sophia had a Beebe gun in her left shoe. (NOTE: they were still in the clothes they were in yesterday) They fell into a pit of green leafy stuff and jolted up.

"So how do ya think the guy got that tunnel in Tyson's yard?" Sophia asked looking at the tube thing.

"Welcome Ms. Sy we've been waiting for you to come back to America but you failed to return." A mysterious voice said approaching them.

"I see you brought a friend how sweet." The mysterious voice stood in front of them with his hood covering his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sophia barked glaring at the man.

"Why you don't remember me? Oh that's right you thought I was dead by that stupid car ascendant with my friends correct? We never got to really introduce myself to you did I? I'm Nick Gold." The person said pulling off his hood and showing his face. He had green eyes, red hair with some blond in it and had a small birth spot on the side of his chin. He looked about early 20's and had his left ear peers. His name sunk into me hard, he was the source of his parents beating me up and he's alive!

"What the hell? You were alive the whole time! I didn't have to be beaten up when you could of gone home and I could of got out and not try hiding!" Sophia was pissed like Bush winning for his 2nd year in office. (I voted for Kerry)

"There your problem now. So what I don't care all they cared about was you coming and throw me out like a use up toy and you being the new one. I got out by making a fake car crash. My friends and I weren't even in the car when it happened. I tested my parents love and what happened they didn't even come to my funeral! Because for you being sick in the hospital with your problems!" The red head yelled putting a knife up to Sophia neck. Ray came to her rescue and grabbed her into safety.

"YOU CAN HAVE YOU'RE GOD DAMN PARENTS. TAKE THEM I DON'T CARE!" Sophia hollered.

"You think I went through all this trouble to get you down here and you just telling me that I can take them back. Oh no my friend there's make than that." Nick said smirking.

"Than what?" Sophia asked.

"I want you to kill them."

Sophia always hated her parents but never to the point of killing them.

"Are you crazy! I'm not killing them no matter how much I hate them." Sophia said.

"It's either you kill them or we kill you and your boyfriend." Nick said while a group of people surrounding them with guns pointed to the head. Ray grabbed Sophia and saying.

"You do what you want but she not killing anybody." Ray said pulling out his blade.

"Oh so you must be one of the Bladebreakers yes? Ray is it? Born in China in the white tiger clan and leaved to find more there is to life?"

"Yes that's me."

"There's no need of for this. Tell you what I will make a deal with you, just bring us the Gold family and we will do the rest if you like and let you go."

"No thanks putting a family to it's death it's as worse as killing them ourselves!" Ray roared.

"You are making this very difficult Raymond why don't you leave and we'll just talk to Sophia." The red head said showing the exit to him.

"NO!"

"Very well you would of died anyway if you walked through that door. So make you choice or die!"

Ray looked at Sophia and she had pulled out her Beebe gun and was making faces at the guards. She took her focus of them and looked at Ray and spoke, "We'll bring them here." Ray looked shocked to what she had said.

"Great well we will just keep an eye on you two and make sure everything goes as planed and you'll be off." As he said that the guards had grabbed them and put is sliver tracker on them. (like the one in V-force when they were stuck on that island)

"No if you don't do what as a greet to we will hit this button and it will inject acid liquid in to your blood stream killing you almost instantly and if you two aren't at least 15 feet with in each other you will get an painful shock almost as bad as killing you but not." Nick said smiling.

"You son of a bitch." Sophia said.

"What do you think I will just go on your word? I don't think so cupcake. Now lets have see the family." As he said that both Ray and Sophia had fallen up ward back in to Tyson back yard.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ray said loud like at Sophia.

"What was I thinking, I was thinking of a way of not killing my family and not killing each other!" Sophia yelled.

"Either way there going to die by us." Ray said.

"I never said I was going to let them kill them. I'm going to try saving them. I'm going to figure out a plan on saving them with out any one being killed." Sophia said.

"How is that? We are going there tomorrow so I hope you're a fast thinker." Ray said.

"You're going to help me." Sophia said.

"Great this is going to be fun." Ray said walking back in to the living room to see what time it was.

"HEY remember we have to stay within 15 feet of each other." Sophia said running after him.

"Oh yeah." Ray said looking up at the clock.

It was 8:30am everyone was most likely training with Kai somewhere so it was just them in the house.

"Oh shit what are we going to do? We got to tell Kai." Ray said sitting down on the couch with his legs in a pretzel form.

"Telling Kai would make things worse!" Sophia said rejecting the idea.

"We have to don't you think he going to wonder why we are going to be so close to each other?" Ray asked claming down a bit.

"I know but I want to this on my own." Sophia said.

"Well I'm in it too so you're really not alone." Ray said.

"You know what I mean Ray." Sophia said.

"Fine what but you speak none of this to no one but if it gets to hairy we are telling Kai got that?" Ray asked looking her straight in the eye.

"I got it." Sophia said taking a seat next to him.

"So how do you like Mariah?" Ray said trying to change the subject.

"SHE IS A BITCH!" Sophia said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah last night I was showing her the back yard and she says 'you have a crush on Ray don't you? Well I'm telling you now stay away from him his mine.' Or something like that! She is just a bitch! And than you came out after I was telling her I didn't see you as a boyfriend only as a friend." Sophia said thinking about last night and her ready to kill Mariah.

"I know she is a bitch sometimes but you know you can't snoop down to her level." Ray said.

"Sometimes a bitch? Ray she throw popcorn at me while you went to the bathroom and laughed!"

"Ok she is a bitch but you know I'm to her like her big brother. She needs me to make her move around." Ray said.

"Yeah what ever but I think she wants you to be more than her brother." Sophia said.

"She told me that you said that I was your boyfriend and said you were very mean to her." Ray said.

"I admit that I was being mean to her but I never said anything about you being my boyfriend." Sophia said defending herself.

"What you don't think I'm good I would be a good boyfriend?" Ray questioned.

"No it's not that it's just I didn't say that you were my boyfriend." Sophia said feeling the under the spot light.

"So you're saying that I wouldn't be a good boyfriend to you and that I am not worthy?" Ray asked messing with her.

"No I never said that I think you would be a very good boyfriend to me." Sophia said.

"So you think I would be a good boyfriend?" Ray asked.

"Yes I would think you would be a very good boyfriend Ray now lets find the others." Sophia said getting up.

"So I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Ray said getting up.

"What?" Sophia asked confused.

"Yeah you said that I would be a good boyfriend so I'm going to be a good boyfriend to you." Ray said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You're impossible you know that." Sophia asked as they walked out of Tyson dojo to find the others.

That felt like forever writing I swear. I sleepy and it's only 10:30 (pm). Did ya ever notice that I only up date on Sundays? What ever REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I will kill you! Kidding REVIEW!


	11. Cry Baby

My hand hurts because of my stupid brother. He thinks that it's ok with him to hang out with my friends but when I hang out with his friends he gets pissed off at me! All we are doing is playing baseball! Whatever THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS much love. I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters only my OC and me alone…

Chapter 11 Crybaby

KAI'S POINT OF VIEW

Tyson is being a cry baby again just because Mariah beat him and that girls aren't suppose to win he got her mad and now they are fighting and is giving me a head ace. I swear I can't wait till I leave for America. No idiots for 3 days bless the lord. I would be still suck with Ray and Soph though but they are not as bad as Tyson and the others.

"Tyson you know I'm one of the best Beyblade players in the world." Mariah sneered.

"Yeah, yeah Mariah whatever. You know that you didn't have to come with us to train." Tyson said giving his blade to Chief to fix.

"I know but Ray wasn't home so I thought he was out training with Kai but he's not here so I have to preoccupied myself." Mariah said walking up to the blade dish ready to practice.

"Hey Soph isn't wasn't there either when we woke up. " Max said realizing that he didn't see her.

"Maybe her and Ray went out somewhere together." Hillary said.

Mariah's eyes lit up at the very thought of Ray and Sophia going out somewhere together.

'Ray whatever you're doing with my sister I swear you better not do anything stupid or I will use ya like a punching bag.' Kai thought.

"Hey guys!"

I turn to my right and I see Ray with his arm around my sister's shoulder and him just smiling away. Sophia ran from his arms and into mine.

"Kai oh my god I have to tell you something later." She sprang happily.

"So where were you two?" Tyson asked with a huge smile on his face. I should really make him frown or hurt? I think about it later.

"We were ya know hanging out." Ray said sitting on the railing.

"Are you sure not making out?" Max asked and him and Tyson turned around and pretended they were making out with there arms hugging their backs. (Tyson and Max are not toughing each other if that's what you're thinking)

"No we weren't, so what are you guys up to?" Sophia said jumping into the conversation.

"What does it look like?" Mariah asked coldly.

"What does it look like?" Sophia mimicked in a kiddy tone.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty hungry is it lunch yet?" Tyson asked holding his belly.

"Tyson its only 12 o'clock and you're hungry?" Chief asked.

"Well Ray or Soph weren't around so no one cooked for me and I had to eat this burned toast Hillary made." Tyson said.

"Poor Tyson lets go eat guys." Sophia said.

"You're getting soft hanging around with him." I said getting up.

"I'm glad you're staying with us Soph or it would just mean Kai would do horrible, horrible things like cut lunch!" Tyson said dreading the thought.

"Shut up Tyson. The more you talk the more you sound stupid." I said walking ahead of everyone.

END KAI'S POINT OF VIEW

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"So were do you guys want to eat?" Max asked openly walking though the busy crowds.

"Lets go for Chinese! I haven't had that since last night." Tyson said.

"Than lets get some…" Ray was traveled off when he knocked into somebody.

"I'm so sorry here let me help." Ray said helping the girl to her feet.

"No I'm sorry I'm trying to figure out this stupid map." The girl said holding this big map in Japanese.

"Here, where are you going?" Ray asked her nicely.

"I'm trying to find Tyson Granger's house." She said.

"Ah Tyson Granger world chap?" Ray asked.

"That's him he has something of mine… SOPHIA!" the girl yelled when Sophia showed her face and notice who she was.

"Oh my god you bitch what are you doing here?" Sophia asked hugging the girl.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing still doing here?" She asked.

"I found my brother, Kai and he asked me to stay with him and his friends." Sophia said happily.

"Oh so you weren't going to tell were you? Oh I see how it is. I guess I just go back home and found myself a new best friend." The girl said playfully.

"I was going tomorrow to get my stuff." Sophia said lopping arms with her and walking with her friends behind her confused.

"Yeah sure." Rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I was. Tell her Ray we are going tomorrow with Kai." Sophia said turning around and facing her friends.

"Yeah we are." Ray said still confused.

"Whatever so where's your brother." She asked looking behind looking at her friends trying to figure out which one he was.

"None of them look like your brother." She said.

"Your right none of them are he is up there." Sophia said pointing to the blue two-tone hair boy walking ahead of them.

"Hey Kai come here." She yelled.

Kai turned around and walked back to Sophia.

"Kai oh and guys." Sophia said turning around to the others.

"This is one of my best friends, Leah Kilburn." She introduced.

Leah had blond with black highlights down to pass her shoulders. She had a gut growing but it was a small gut. She had a black t-shirt with Good Charlet (hope I spelled that right) with green Goth pants and had an earring thought her left eyebrow. She was very pretty for her age.

"Leah these are my friends Ray, Max, Tyson, Chief, and Hillary and the other one is Ray's friend." Sophia said pointing to all of them except Mariah.

"And this is Kai my brother." She said.

"DAMN that's your brother? Mister you be fine." The blond said checking Kai out.

Kai ignored the comment and keep walking to the restaurant.

"YES he is definitely your brother. No one can give the cold shoulder like you can." Leah said folding her arms.

"HEY!" Sophia protested.

"So were are you guys going to?" Leah asked Max to her left.

"We were going to get somethin' to eat." Sophia said.

"Cool I'm hungry too anyway."

"Who said you were invited?" Sophia asked.

"A little elf told me down by the lake where Michael Jackson was making love to Skipper."

"Nice."

"Ok we're here." Tyson said running in to the restaurant.

"Hungry little thang isn't he." Leah notice walking in.

"Who many?" The waiter asked.

"9" Ray said.

"Ok follow me." The waiter guided them to a big table with 9 sits. Leah sat next to Sophia who sat next to Ray and next to him was Mariah and next to her was Hillary and next to her was Tyson and next to him Chief and next to him was Kai and than Max finishing the circle with Leah.

"So you guys have been taking care my baby girl?" Leah asked while the waiter was giving out their menus.

"Yeah she is really cool to hang around with." Max said looking at the menu.

"Good now I don't have to beat her with a stick." Leah said.

"You beat me with a stick? You must be confused with my fist in your face." Sophia answered.

"Oh really?"

"Hey Ray can you come with me to the bathroom?" Mariah asked tugging at his shirt.

"Mariah you know I can't go in the girl's bathroom, ask Hillary." Ray said getting out of it.

"Ray." Mariah begged.

"No Mariah." Ray said standing strong.

"Mariah get your hands off my boyfriend and go to the freaking bathroom. You don't need help unless you want him to clean your dippers." Sophia getting pissed off at her toughing her boyfriend. Everyone's mouths dropped except Kai, just glared.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah we hooked up this morning before we caught up with you guys." Sophia said shoeing her away. Mariah got up and left of the bathroom.

"You have a BOYFRIEND? And you didn't tell me!" Leah asked loudly.

"The last thing I was going to do was tell you that I have a boyfriend we I see you I want to now what's going on in your life."

"Not yet we aren't Soph." Ray said looking at her.

"Kai can I date your sister? I swear I won't do anything at all to her if she/you does want me to." Ray said looking him dead in the eye.

"Ray there are thousands of stupid people in the world who would want to date my sister but out of all of them I would probably beat the shit out of. But you are a close friend who I believe that you will treat her right." Kai said looking at his sister hanging on his every word.

"BUT if you do anything to hurt her I swear to god I will make you pay a thousands deaths that it's not even funny." Kai said with is God fatherly like tone.

"THANK you Kai." Sophia said hugging Ray and with him blushing lightly.

"Thanks Kai." Ray said.

"OH RIGHT! I knew there was something was going on between you two." Tyson said.

"Shut up Tyson." Everyone said.

"Lovebirds at its best." Leah said looking puppy eye at the new couple.

"Yeah whatever." Sophia said as Mariah came back.

"Well ever since you know Mariah told Ray that she said to him that I said he was my boyfriend it was love at first site. So thank you Mariah for making us to what we are today." Sophia spoke to her knowing she would probably kick her ass later.

"Ah.." Mariah quivered.

"I believe someone should leave right now and wouldn't see her for the rest of the night and tomorrow." Kai said with everyone agreeing.

Mariah got teary eyed and ran out leaving everyone to a great lunch. With no sign of her at dinner or in the morning. Could that day get any better?

SO that's it. I'm done for this chapter. HEY you guys I'm written this new story plez come and check it out. AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I'M COMING FOR YOU! K/j REVIEW!


End file.
